No words
by TheDarkSideofaFangirl
Summary: A short piece about Claire and Jaime. Claire gets caught up in her thoughts during the night. Something to help me get back to writing after such a long time. No smut this time. Just fluff.


The moon hang high in the sky and the chilly air tickled my skin leaving shivers running down my spine. I did not want to move in that moment. « Has it been a moment » It felt as if I had just blinked and the cold night had turned into dawn. « Is it dawn already » I could not tell by the lack of luminosity coming from outside the window. But I sure remembered the chilly October air. The leaves were already falling impatiently and if I squeezed my eyes shut I swear I could smell hot cocoa in the air « as if such a thing was possible in 1744. »  
I did not want to move, I did not want to alarm him and wake him from his slumber; and in doing so I would be ruining this precious time. Just me and my thoughts, drinking in his image, his robust but precious form. I did not want to move. I kept telling myself that so to control myself and not touch him in all the parts and all the ways that I wanted to make him feel how much of my heart he already owned.  
He was a true work of art. « I could say he looked so beautiful like an angel but maybe he would see it as being too feminine of a representation » but he was an angel, in my eyes he truly was; his form so perfect and marked by time, the battlefield and his honour; each of those marks making the sculpture more unique and of unimaginable value... to me. I tried to brush my fingers over his bare buttocks which formed the most perfect round peaks I had seen on a man « and I had seen my share with the war ». The soft skin calling my name as if for me to attach my hands to it and not dare let go, but I could not. I did not want to move. His body was so hot, his natural heat remaining around us even with his whole frame exposed to the cool autumn breeze.  
My eyes traveled south and I could swear those thighs were handmade by god, once again I was tempted to touch him forcefully but I scolded myself for that. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, I could almost taste the whiskey in his mouth « why was I thinking that » probably because I could not control myself to not have intimate thoughts about him, specially when he laid all bare to me, to my appreciation. His face was turned to the other side so all I was faced with was his curls. Those bright red curls that were pitch black due to the lack of light but looked just as breathtaking, the soft welcoming entangle mess of them that brought me to ecstasy when they are between my fingers. « I was getting tempted again » I did not dare pay close attention to his shoulders and back, knowing fully well that that would be my undoing. He was an angel, angelic figure but with a devilish attitude that made my blood boil in anticipation; my desire for him already making itself known between my legs. I remained there, simply looking at him for most of the night. « I knew by now that I had spent most part of it awake, but how could I close my eyes.»  
I turned my head gently and looked outside the window and I could still see some stars up in the sky. I did everything in my power to not make any sudden moves and I got up, walked halfway around the bed and wrapped myself in a sheer fabric « pretending to be covering my body considering » I could feel the air pass freely through it and reach my skin with full force. I went over to the window and laid against the wall there, gazing into the infinite onyx atmosphere. I could not see a thing but it felt mesmerizing. I stayed there for some time not thinking about anything really « or maybe i did but simply did not stop to realize such. »  
I felt his presence then, somehow i did not hear him shifting on the bed « or maybe I did but simply did not pay attention to it » and now I knew he was very alert. I stiffened slightly in anticipation of his naked chest being pressed against my back but it did not, but I still felt his eyes on me.  
When I turned to face him, he was not there. « I mean, he was, just not where I expected him to be » He sat there at the foot of the bed, looking at me ferociously, as if his eyes could burn that piece of fabric straight away. He had lust in his eyes but much more too. What I saw in his eyes was what I saw some moments before, what I felt while looking at him, plain admiration. It seems as if he was doing to me what I had just done to him; appreciating me. I felt wanted. I felt desired. But not only in a carnal way, through his eyes I felt as if he needed to devour me in order to be whole again « as if that could ever be possible. »  
We did not speak, no words were needed at that moment. I closed the distance between us and while still holding the piece of fabric around me, I reached for hands but instead of taking them, he pulled me in into an embrace. He opened his legs and granted me space while he remained seated; he enfolded me in, his hands firmly at my lower back while all the skin of his arms and chest made sure to make contact with my body. A new wave of shivers started to run through my whole body while I could feel those soft curls prickling my lower abdomen through the fabric. In response i let go of my cover, letting our contact hold it over my lower parts, and held tight to his head and neck, occasionally running my hands through his hair and shoulders.  
We stayed there for some time until I could feel his breathing getting slower, reverberating through my whole being. Aside from my hands roaming his upper body, once again, I did not want to move. I could not dare end or ruin this moment for him, for us. I let him hold me tight for as long as his arms could stay still around me. I simply tilted my head back and closed my eyes and thanked the gods for this.  
After a while he motioned his head back and looked up at me. I opened my eyes and there was no smile on his face. He was serious and even though it frightened me, I could feel what we was trying to convey to me. He was saying all the things I needed to hear without any words. He kept looking at me while removing his arms from around me. He got up and let the fabric fall to our feet, that being the only audible sound in the room aside from our breathing. His hands now roamed up my back and held me close to his chest, his arms placed right below my ribcage, no sexual intentions, simply holding me in place, to him, with him. He lowered his forehead to mine and we held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity before I yawned. He giggled and kissed my forehead before motioning his head towards the bed.  
I did not move, instead I took his face in both my hands and kissed the tip of his nose ever so lightly before pulling him down for a kiss. Our foreheads touched again and I breathed his scent which i felt inflamed my nostrils with desire for him. Eyes still closed, I could easily pretend we were still looking each other. No words. No sounds aside our breathing. But the most deepest conversations I had ever had. I tilted my head back a bit before nodding in understanding for us to finally go to bed.  
He practically jumped on top of the bed grabbing the covers that had fallen to the floor. He gestured me to get into place and that is what I did. I sat of the bed and with my back turned to him, I started getting closer and closer to his body, splayed there on his side of the bed. I did so until I hit his rock solid chest. He then pulled the covers over us and made sure to tuck it in around my arms. He pulled me even closer into his embrace and now all of our bodies touched, from my ankles on his legs to my buttocks brushing against his manhood to my back solid against his firm chest to his face buried on my hair; making all the hair on my body stand up feeling his hot puffs against my neck.  
His left hand played carelessly with my breasts while my body instead of waking up, took it as a sign to relax. I kept breathing heavier and heavier until I felt his hand stop its motions. I opened my eyes for a split of second and took in the very shy first rays of red light starting to prick very far in the horizon and I knew that was my queue to drift off. But before closing my eyes again I thought to myself « I do not want to move. »


End file.
